Electronic mail (email) was originally designed for computers and is one of the most commonly used communication tool. Email aids to communicate/exchange digital messages from an author to one or more recipients. Each email is composed of title, content, signature and metadata. In scenarios of multiple replies, emails display repeated information which turns out to be inconvenient to those who read.
Today, emails have survived on mobile phones. However, the display of emails on computers and mobile phones remains unchanged. Several email applications attempt to optimize the display of emails for mobile phones by randomly selecting parts of emails to display. The readers are then required to click again in order to view the entire text.
Predominately, existing technology for displaying emails is a mere translation of the desktop paradigm. The reader of the email must scroll through multiple lines in a cluster in order to reach the actual conversational email content. Occasionally, the display of the multiple lines puzzles the reader. Various email applications work exclusively to improve the display of emails by myriad sorting, archiving and delaying options. However, none of the existing technology and email applications intent to alter the messaging style of emails.
In the light of the above discussion, there appears to be a need delivering emails with different messaging style on mobile phones.